Volterra Idol
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: What happens when you take all of Volterra's secret vampire excluding Serena singers and put them all on one TV show? Chaos, that's what! With Aro as the host and many, many singers, this should be fun. I suck at summaries Rated M cuz I'm paranoid.
1. Serena

_**Warning: Character Spoilers!!!!**__. I'm stuck in a place with Love Story in which I know what I want to happen and have a few chapters in the future planned out, but for the current chapter, I don't know how to write out my ideas. Review, please._

_Serena Juliette Volturi, A.K.A. Vampiresongwriter_

**Volterra Idol **

[Serena's POV]

"Hello everyone; welcome to Volterra Idol! Here we have Volterra's greatest singers under one roof, ready to be judged on talent, passion, and commitment! Here are your three judges . . ." Aro announced with his usually excited and cheerful voice. My father's perkiness generally irritated me, but I was just as jubilant.

"Marcus . . ." He pointed toward my Uncle Marcus, who winked at me before answering.

"Hello!" Aro turned to the next judge.

"Caius . . ."

"Whatever; can we get this over with, brother?" Caius asked grumpily. _Prat_. Aro continued to smile.

"No, not yet, brother. We have our final mystery judge, Carlisle Cullen . . ." I heard the female chorus. _What the hell people; he's married and has kids_! Carlisle waved.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Our first contestant is my very own daughter, Serena!" Aro introduced. I ran out on to the stage. Marcus, Carlisle, Aro, and the audience clapped. "What song will you be singing baby?" he asked. I blushed with embarrassment at the pet name.

"Only Hope," I answered. He motioned for me to start.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

"That was a very fitting song for your personality, baby. Let's see what the judges think," Aro gestured to Marcus.

"Wonderful," he praised. "Ten out of ten. Caius?" Caius sighed.

"As much as I'd like to give you a zero, you do have the talent, the passion, and the commitment. I'll give you an eight out of ten. Carlisle?"

"She was wonderful; I'll give her a ten out of ten. Good job, Serena." I smiled.

"Thank you, guys." I said in response. Aro smiled, too.

"After this commercial break, we have the lovely Haley Harlem!"


	2. Haley

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Volterra Idol! Our last singer was my daughter, Serena, and next up we have Haley!" My best friend (My best female friend; Edward was, of course, my best guy-friend) ran onto the stage.

"Hi!" Haley shouted happily. She looked at me and waved. I returned it.

"And what will you be singing today, Haley?" She smiled.

"All My Girlz," Haley answered with an even bigger smile. (If it was possible)

This ones for all the ladies who can hear me  
The girl next door or the little shawdy listening  
So beautiful no matter your role  
Who get through rain or storm drama ignoring  
Sometimes our situations get complicated  
We've been involved with things we never thought we'd make it  
But when we clear our head you know  
Nothing can hold us man if we understand

Don't loose yourself girl don't give up  
Don't change go straight for what you want  
Just love yourself and all that you do

To all my girlz in the hood with their headstrong  
For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on  
And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone  
All my girlz, we're gonna make it  
To all my girlz in the hood that be having fun  
For all my girls that keep a smile no matter what's wrong  
And all my girls looking back on how far they've come  
That's the way we gotta play it

This ones for all the ladies watching over  
Who's down for you when it seems you can't get over  
The ones you call whenever you fall  
To get through pain and joy always there for ya  
So when it's tough on the block, dust ya shoulders  
It may get hard sometimes, you'll get over  
Never settle you're worth it you know  
So live your life full and you will understand

Don't loose yourself girl don't give up  
Don't change go straight for what you want  
Just love yourself and all that you do

To all my girlz in the hood with their headstrong  
For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on  
And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone  
All my girlz, we're gonna make it  
To all my girlz in the hood that be having fun  
For all my girls that keep a smile no matter what's wrong  
And all my girls looking back on how far they've come  
That's the way we gotta play it

All My Girls...  
On The Floor...  
Here we go, here we go, here we go, now  
All night... right now… here we go, here we go, come on

All my girlz in the hood move something  
From the O to LA throw it up and  
Down South and through the A get it crunk  
Cuz that's the way we like to play it  
From the Lu to VA Shake something  
Chi-Town to MIA feel it thumping  
All My Girlz around the way turn it up  
Cuz that's the way we like to play, yeah

To all my girlz in the hood with their headstrong  
For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on  
And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone  
All my girlz, we're gonna make it  
To all my girlz in the hood that be having fun  
For all my girls that keep a smile no matter what's wrong  
And all my girls looking back on how far they've come  
That's the way we gotta play it

To all my girlz in the hood with their headstrong  
For all my girls that live the struggle that is going on  
And all my girls growing up with their daddies gone  
All my girlz, we're gonna make it  
To all my girlz in the hood that be having fun  
For all my girls that keep a smile no matter what's wrong"

"Once again, another fitting song. Let's go to the judges, Marcus?" Aro questioned.

"Very headstrong. It's clear that you are very passionate about both your music and female strength. I'll give you a nine out of ten. Caius?"

"Same. Carlisle?"

"Same."

"Nice job, Haley. After this next commercial break we will have Haley's brother, Daniel."

_Sorry, I'm too tired to give Haley a decent rating. My dogs woke me up at four today and I didn't go to sleep until two. On the plus side, I'm off from school all this week so I can write more. Review, please._

_Serena Juliette Volturi A.K.A. Vampiresongwriter_


	3. Daniel

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Volterra Idol! So far we've had Serena and Haley. Next up, we have Daniel!" Dan ran on to the stage. He winked at me; not like Marcus, this was more of a "_watch me_" wink. "What song will you be singing?"

"A Girl Like That?" he answered smugly. Aro looked at him quizzically.

"And who will me singing the female backup?" he asked.

"I was hoping that Serena would assist me with that. I know that she knows the lyrics." I raised an eyebrow. "Please Serena?" I sighed and walked up to him.

I want a girl  
I want a girl  
Oh, oh!  
I want a girl  
I want a girl

One look, I'm hooked  
Like out of a dream  
And her lips are burnin'  
She looks tight, so right  
If you know what I mean  
Heads are turnin'  
My jaw just drops  
When she's walking away  
And my head is spinnin'  
'Cause I'm there, somewhere  
But I don't know her name  
Think I'm going insane

'Cause I want a girl like that  
A heart like a maniac  
And I want a girl like that  
A girl that'll have my back  
I want a love that'll still be strong  
After loving her all night long  
'Cause I want a girl  
I want a girl like that

She hangs out, no doubt  
Like one of the boys  
And there's no mistakin'  
But when we're alone  
She likes to make some noise  
And the walls are shakin'  
My heart can't stop  
It's runnin' away from me  
She wild, so hot  
But she's only a dream  
That I gotta see

'Cause I want a girl like that  
A heart like a maniac  
And I want a girl like that  
A girl that'll have my back  
I want a love that'll still be strong  
After loving her all night long  
'Cause I want a girl  
I want a girl like that"

I started to sing.

"The type of girl that just can't get enough  
Gasping for air and she's calling your bluff  
She does her nails but she likes to play rough  
So hard to get that you've fallen in love  
She broke your mind and she's fine, so get acting crazy  
One of a kind likes to wow but she's still a lady  
The kind of girl that you want in your dreams  
I'm that girl, baby"

"I want a girl like that  
A heart like a maniac  
And I want a girl like that  
A girl that'll have my back  
I want a love that'll still be strong  
After loving her all night long  
'Cause I want a girl  
I want a girl

I want a girl like that  
A heart like a maniac  
And I want a girl like that  
A girl that'll have my back  
I want a love that'll still be strong  
After loving her all night long  
'Cause I want a girl  
I want a girl like that"

"Very, um, interesting Daniel. Marcus?" Aro asked, looking embarrassed. Marcus was glaring at Daniel because he knew, like I did, that the song was about me.

"Good melody, though I must say that Serena helped. Eight out of ten. Caius?"

"Wonderful, nine out of ten. Carlisle?" Caius asked, smiling at my embarrassment.

"I'll give you a nine out of ten." Carlisle answered. Well, he did treat me like an overprotective father. I sighed quietly. I missed Edward. Right now, Carlisle was my closest memory of him.

"After this break we will have Candy, Daniel's younger sister."


	4. Candy

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Volterra Idol! So far we've had Serena, Haley, and Daniel. Next up we have Candy!" Candy, blond ponytails bouncing, ran onto the stage.

"Hi!" she cheered, happily. I knew it was an act. She only acted sweet and innocent to get the elder's respect. She used to be nice to me because she had a crush on Edward, but ever since he left, she was back to her girly, popular, very mean self.

"What will you sing, Candy?" Aro asked in his "_oh she's so cute_" voice.

"You & Me Together." _Of course_.

"Looks like we found ourselves  
Up against a wall  
In need of a little help  
But no one wants to call  
After all we've been through  
Do we let our friendship end

You need me and i need you  
No, we will not break  
Never break  
But even if we bend, it's

You and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one can ever change it  
C'mon let em' try  
Cause it's you and me together now

Anyone can have a day  
When their heart is on their sleeve  
No one wants to see it our way  
Can't agree to disagree  
You'd think it'd be easier  
But it feels like you just can't win  
But somehow we'll make it work  
Cause we deserve it- you know we're worth it  
You can't give up on friends

You and me together  
I'm always on your side  
No one, no one, no one can ever change it  
C'mon let em' try  
Cause it's you and me together now"

"Very cute, Candy. Marcus?"

"Eight out of ten. Caius?"

"Same. Carlisle?"

"Seven out of ten."

"Sorry Candy, I have to ask you to leave then. After this next break we have Antonio!"


	5. Antonio

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Volterra Idol! So far we've had Serena, Haley, and Daniel, and Candy. Next up, we have Antonio!" Said sexy Spanish boy ran on stage.

"Hey; hi Serena!" he greeted, smiling. His hair (that looked slightly like brown sugar) showed only a tiny speck of his red eyes. I think he wanted it like that.

"And what will you be singing?" Aro asked.

"Loaded and alone," he answered.

"_Just a kid, just a fool  
Always trying to play it so cool  
So he did what he knew  
He left home and he dropped out of school_

_He wanted fame, fame, fame  
Even just a little bit of shame, shame, shame  
He would sell his soul over in  
Changed his name, never going to get it back, no_

_He`s got money, but he`s way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home  
He`s loaded and alone  
He`s loaded and alone_

_Still a kid, still a fool  
Still trying to break all the rules  
A big house, with too many rooms  
An ego, to go with it too_

_He got his fame, fame, fame  
More than just a little bit of shame, shame, shame  
That he sold his soul over in  
Changed his name, never going to get it back, no_

_He`s got money, but he`s way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home  
He`s loaded and alone  
He`s loaded and alone_

_He got his fame, fame, fame  
Such a shame, shame, shame_

_He`s got money, but he`s way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home_

_He`s got money, but he`s way off track  
So lonely that it makes him think back  
To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home_

_He`s loaded and alone  
He`s loaded and alone_

_He wanted fame, fame, fame  
And such a shame, shame, shame  
He got his fame, fame, fame  
Such a shame, shame, shame_

_Yeah,  
Lonely, lonely, lonely, lone  
Lonely, lonely, lonely, lone  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"_

I clapped louder than anyone in the room. Antonio didn't do a very well job of trying to hide his smile, but he kept it very modest.

Every judge gave him a nine out of ten.

"After this short break we will have a very special guest."


	6. Mystery Guest

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Hello everyone! Welcome back to Volterra Idol! So far we've had Serena, Haley, and Daniel, Candy, and Antonio. Now we have a very special guest. He has been gone for quite some time now, and if I wasn't sure that Serena is in love with him, I would kick his ass for breaking my baby's heart. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Edward Cullen!" My mouth hit the floor, I'm sure of it.

Edward ran onto the stage, his bronze hair looking nearly golden in the lighting. All in that same second, both Haley and Antonio hugged me close to them, as if protecting me from him.

"This song is for Serena," he stated, simply.

"_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both sixteen and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both sixteen, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night,  
Staying up all night._

_If I could find you now  
Things would get better,  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever,  
Let your waves crash down on me  
And take me away, yeah._

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
While you sleep, I dream and it gets me by,  
I can make believe that you're here tonight,  
That you're here tonight._

_If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah._

_I remember the look in your eyes,  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight,  
Not here,  
Not now.  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night,  
Somewhere, somehow._

_If I could find you now,  
Things would get better.  
We could leave this town,  
And run forever.  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.  
Let your waves crash down on me,  
And take me away, yeah."_

I cried. Antonio looked helpless, like he didn't know what to do. Haley looked like she was about to comfort me, but I released myself from their grips. I ran up to Edward and kissed him, like I hadn't seen him in fifty years instead of one.

He ended up receiving the same score as I did.

"After this break we'll have round two, starting with Serena."


	7. Serena Again

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Okay, now we need to eliminate one person, so everyone will have to sing again, and then we will pick who to eliminate. Serena, you're up first." I walked up to the mike.

_"__I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my song?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..........."_

"Next up, we'll have Haley again!"


	8. Haley Again

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Okay, now we need to eliminate one person, so everyone will have to sing again, and then we will pick who to eliminate. Serena, you're up first." I walked up to the mike.

_"__I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_(What is)What's wrong with my song?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._

_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

_These things I'll never Say..........."_

"Next up, we'll have Haley again!"


	9. Daniel Again

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Okay, now we have Daniel!" He was giving Edward the death glare, but at the same time managing to smile at me. Only it wasn't the same smile that it used to be; it looked evil and slightly deranged. Like he was actually going crazy because Edward was back.

_"__I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward_

_  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it_

_  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words_

_  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed_

_  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win_

_Her bone structure screams (I want someone)  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of: (I want someone)  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win"_

"Next up we'll have Antonio!"


	10. Antonio Again

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Okay, now we have Antonio!" I gave him a thumbs up at the as he winked at me.

_"__Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wait around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again,  
Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has..._

_Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

_Face down in the dirt!  
She said "This doesn't hurt!"  
She said "I finally had enough!"_

"Last up we'll have Edward."


	11. Edward Again

**Volterra Idol**

[Serena's POV]

"Okay, last up we have Edward!" He gave a quick kiss a forehead before leaving to sing.

_"__The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People will stare but we won't care  
We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again  
Again, I am repeating myself_

_And I know it is time for you  
To sit and pretend_

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
Cause I'm real fine  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_I'm wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself  
No reason left for me to care  
Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again  
Again, I am repeating myself_

_And I know it is time for you  
To sit and pretend_

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
Cause I'm refined  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_You're the only one I turn to  
When I feel like no one's there  
And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour  
You give me the power  
To sit and pretend_

_Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me  
Cause I'm refined  
Cast my line  
To see what's behind  
Did you think you persuaded me to let you go?_

_Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?  
Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?"_

"And the judges have decided that Daniel will have to leave. Next up we'll have duets."


	12. Haley & Antonio

**Volterra Idol (Duets)**

[Serena's POV]

"First, Haley and Antonio will sing." My two very best friends went up and waved at me.

_(Both)_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_(Haley)  
If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_(Antonio)  
I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_(Haley)  
But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_(Antonio)  
I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_(Haley)  
But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_(Both)  
So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No more  
No air  
There's no air, no air_

_  
(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_(Haley)  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_(Both)  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No air"_

"Our last two singers will be Edward and Serena!"


	13. Serena & Edward Ending

**Volterra Idol (Duets)**

[Serena's POV]

"Lastly, Serena and Edward will sing!" I was nervous.

_(Me)_

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_(Edward)_

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_(Both)_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_(Me)_

_We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_(Edward)_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_(Both)_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_And life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, not and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_Like me, alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_(Edward)_

_Yeah_

_(Both)_

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing on_

_(Me)_

_Starting out on a journey_

_(Both)_

_Life is a road, and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning_

_With you_

_(Me)_

_Ohhhhhhhhhh"_

"I'm sorry, but it's clear that Serena and Edward are our winning duet. Do you two want to go against each other or split the money?" Aro asked.

"Split the money," we answered simultaneously and laughed.


End file.
